Elements (Pantheon)
There are many elements in the world of Pantheon, all of which embody a certain thing and grant whoever wields them the ability to control them in various ways. The Elements Natural Elements These are a list of all the elements which are found in or associated with nature and natural environments, over 20 in total. Fire Fire is the most destructive and chaotic of all the natural elements, and, of course, is represented through fire, flames and even heat. While it is mostly viewed and manifested as an element of destruction, it also as a much more subdued and warm side to it. Fire is most compatible to Lightning and Light, but weak to Water, Wind and sometimes Ice. Its main colors are red, orange and red-orange. Ice Ice is the antithesis to Fire, embodied through ice, frost, cold and occasionally snow. It is one of the most rigid elements and definitely the coldest. It’s freezing, calm and dormant nature make it the perfect counter to the blazing, angry and constantly active nature of fire. It is most compatible to Water and Air, but weak to Earth and Fire. It is usually represented in a light whiteish-blue color. Earth The element which encompasses dirt and minerals such as rocks, stone, gemstones and crystals. It is the most hardy and endurant of all the natural elements and also one of the most abundant, with the others being Water and Air. The stubborn, rigid and inflexible nature of Earth often clashes with the flexibility and adaptability of Water and the liberation of Air. It is compatible most with Plant and Metal, but of course is opposed by Water and Air. Its main colors are brown and sometimes yellow-orange. Water Water is the element of...well, water. As well as tranquility and calmness. However Water has also known to be turbulent and chaotic, as well as cold, murky and deep. It is opposed mainly by Fire due to the fact that it can both extinguish as well as be evaporated by it. Its main color is blue, and it is compatible most with Plant and Air, but weak to Ice, Earth and Fire on occasion. Plant/Wood Plant, also known as Wood or occasionally even Nature, is the element which encompasses any and all forms of plant life, from the tiniest blades of grass to the largest and oldest of trees. It also encompasses parts of plants, such as wood, roots, leaves, seeds, spores, pollen, fruit and vegetables. The element of Plant usually represents selflessness, kindness and sweetness, and is compatible with Water, Earth and Light, but also opposed by Fire, Poison, Fungus and Disease. Its main color is verdant green. Fungus The element that represents all kinds of fungi: yeast, mold and mushrooms, as well as fungal spores. It is one of the most unclean, infectious and parasitic elements. Its main color is pale brown, and it is most compatible with Water and Poison, but is mostly weak to Fire. Poison Poison is one of the primary negative elements after Fire (most of the time, for Fire can also be positive), often represented through all kinds of toxic chemicals, liquid or gas. It also takes the form of a poisonous liquid or gas that is purple in color, a kind of poison wielded only by Titans and the Nativus of Toxins: Achlys. It is compatible with Disease and Death, but weak to Life, Air and Water. Its main color is purple. Disease The deathly element that is embodied through all kinds of plagues, diseases, pestilences and even pathogens. It also includes animals that act as vectors for diseases and wielders of this contaminating element can even create and manipulate a viral, blood-red mist. Its main color is a dark red and it is most compatible to Poison, Fungus and Death, but weak to Life and Fire. Air/Wind The element of freedom and purity, as well as the most abundant element on Pantheon. Air, also known as Wind, is represented through air, oxygen and the movement of air, known as wind. It can be as calm and gentle as a breeze or as chaotic and violent as a squall, or even as destructive as a tornado. The main color of air is a light mint green, and it is most compatible with Water, Air and Sound, but weak to Earth and Lightning. Lightning The white-hot natural element of electricity and electrical fields. It is most commonly find in its rawest form, lightning, which is wielded by some Titans and produced by powerful thunderstorms. It is hotter than even Fire and far more deadly, and is found in a wide variety of colors, ranging from purple, white, blue, yellow or even green and orange on occasion. It is often considered to be one half of the element Electromagnetism, with the other half, of course, being Magnetism. Color-wise, Lightning is often represented through the color electric yellow, and it is most compatible with Magnetism, Weather, Water, Fire and Metal, but weak to Earth and Ice. Magnetism The element of magnetism, magnetic fields and magnetic forces. It is primarily found as the magnetic field which surrounds the planet of Pantheon, but can also be found in any object that is magnetized. It is the other half of the powerful Electromagnetism element and has most dominion over the element of Metal. It is represented through the colors of both red and blue, and is compatible with Lightning and Metal, but weak to Earth and Gravity. Weather The ultimate element of the sky. Weather is the element which is embodied by any and all forms of weather - hot, cold, stormy, clear, windy, dry, humid, etc - and all the elements associated with them, such as Ice, Water, Wind, Lightning, Fire (to a small extent), and even fusion elements (see the section Fusion Elements below) such as Storm, Thermal, Vapor, Snow, etc, making it one of the most powerful non-fusion nature elements in the entirety of Pantheon. It can be cold, hot, calm, turbulent, and so much more. It is compatible with a wide variety of different elements (Ice, Water, Wind, Lightning), but weak primarily to Earth and Cosmic. Metal The element of any and all kinds of solid metals, from bronze to platinum. It can also be found in the form of the unknown silvery metal which is not found in nature, but in fact wielded by some Metal element Titans and the Nativus of Steel: Bellona. It is considered to be superior to Earth and far more inflexible, as well as the element of greediness and riches. It is commonly represented with the color of silver, and is compatible with Earth, Lightning and Fire, but weak to Water and Air. Sound The element of sonic vibrations, soundwaves and sound in general. It also encompasses music, in that it is just a collection of sounds. The element is often represented through the symbol of a musical note colored pink, and is most compatible with Air and weak to Ice and Metal. Light An element considered to be purer than even Air, Light is the element of light, photons and hard-light, found most primarily as the natural light emitted from Pantheon’s sun and moon respectively, but as well as any and all other things that emit light or composed of it. The element of Light also encompasses colors and optical illusions/phenomena such as rainbows, mirages and the aurora borealis. Light supposedly embodies all the goodness, benevolence, holiness, creation and purity that exists, but some also consider it to be an element not of goodness, but also of hyperactivity, uncontrolled emotion, aggressiveness, heat, conflict and even destruction. It is the eternal bane of the Darkness element and a friend to the elements of Fire, Plant and Life. It is often represented through the colors of either a pale light yellow or pure white. Darkness The polar opposite of Light can be nothing more than the complete absence of it: none other than Darkness. Darkness is the element of shadows and the lack of light, often viewed as the embodiment of all evilness, malevolence, sinfulness, destruction and impurity, and as such is abhorred and feared by hundreds, along with all those who wield them. Darkness not only appear as shadow, but can also manifest itself in tangible form as a pitch-black mist or smoke that not even the brightest light can penetrate through. Of course, it is incompatible with Light, but also compatible with Ice and Death. It is mainly represented with a very dark purple color or otherwise an ink black. Occasionally, Darkness is also considered to be an element of calmness, stability, passiveness, cold, peace and creation. Mind Unlike all the other natural elements which embody something that exists in the physical plane, Mind is the one element which embodies something in the mental plane: the mental realm itself. Every thought, memory, dream and all other things mental is what this element represents, and its two strongest manifestations are of the various psychic powers that are wielded by Titans and the Nativus of this element, and the Mindscape, a psychic realm composed of all the combined consciousness and subconscious of living beings which can only be entered via psionic powers. It is represented through a pink-purple color and compatible with Life, but weak to Lightning and Death. Energy The element that is represented through raw natural energy which flows through the entire planet. It is not lightning, life energy, elemental energy or light of any sort, simply pure, glowing white energy. It is often represented through a white or whiteish-purple color and is compatible with Fire, Lightning, Light and Magnetism. It’s also weak only to Void. Life The element represented through all living beings (even microbes), souls and the very essence of life itself. Life is considered by many to be a positive element like Light, and also encompasses health, vigor, well-being and youth. Users of this element also have the capability of bringing the dead back to life and can even be immortal, however they can only bring the dead back before a certain time before their demise has passed, and any wise person would know that immortality is not without its drawbacks. The element is represented through a light green color and is compatible with Plant and Light, but most vulnerable to Disease, Poison....and Death. Death The polar opposite to the Life element. The ending of all things that live, the cessation of being, and man’s greatest fear since the dawn of time. The element of Death also encompasses harm, sickness, age, decomposition, disintegration, bones as well as the spirits/spiritual energies of the deceased, and is physically manifested in the form of a ghostly white - sometimes black with white particles - fog that kills anything it comes into contact with known as ‘death mist’. Those who wield Death are also immortal like with Life and can resurrect the dead, but also channel and/or communicate with them and they can resurrect targets at any point after their death, even after centuries. In addition to resurrection which is also possessed by its counterpart, Life, wielders of death possess the ability of '' reanimation'', the ability to not bring targets back to the living, but to simply convert them into mindless, undying zombies which are totally under the user’s control. Death is often considered to be an element of eternal peace, freedom, silence and cessation, but also one of loss and mourning. It is compatible with Darkness, Disease, Poison and Fungus, but vulnerable to Light and Life. Corruption Corruption is a dark substance that is found all throughout Pantheon and is considered by most to be a natural element. It is pitch-black in color with glowing purple spots, and resembles a kind of organic biomass which spreads across whatever surfaces it is on, killing all life it comes across and absorbing it. Corruption can also form tendrils and mutagenic spores which fly off to spread Corruption elsewhere, and can mutate living creatures into deformed monstrosities. Wielders of this element are very rare, but very hostile, and it is commonly represented with a blackish-purple color, sometimes completely black. It is not compatible to any other element or exceptionally weak to one. Universal Elements Elements that are far more powerful than Natural Elements and are not bound by the forces of nature. Only certain Nativus wield these elements, as well as Dea herself....well at least until her demise, anyway. Void The most powerful element of all. Void is the element of nothingness, nonexistence and emptiness. Because it represents nothing itself, it cannot be affected in any way by all of the other elements. It cannot be detected, nor is it bound by the forces of space-time, gravity, the universe, or even reality. It also manifests itself in the form of ‘void energy’, a kind of pitch-black energy, only the term ‘energy‘ is merely a misnomer as it is actually not composed of anything at all, meaning it is in reality in fact a tangible form of nothingness. Users of this element possess the ability of erasure, meaning they can erase anything they desire from the fabric of existence and the other ability to render anything null and void. It is compatible to none, weak to none, and is represented with a very dark grey color. Reality/Existence The counterpart to Void, but still infinitely weaker than it. Reality, also known as Existence, is the element that is embodied through the fabric of reality and existence itself. It encompasses virtually any and all other elements apart from Void, and is only second to it in terms of power. It was formerly wielded by Dea, but ever since her demise, it has been wielded by the Nativus of Being: Father. It is compatible to all other elements (apart from Void), and weak only to Void. Space-Time The element that encompasses all of the space-time continuum. Space-Time is one of the main elements which makes up most of the universe, with the others being Reality, Void and Cosmic. It is also represented through clocks, hourglasses and sand. Wielders of this element could control space and time either separately or together, being able to teleport, create portals/rifts, move things through space in a manner similar to telekinesis and distort space in many other ways, while also controlling the flow of time by speeding it, stopping it, slowing it, reversing it, looping it etc or even controlling the personal time of others, and users could even create black holes. The element of Space-Time is often represented with either a green, gold or blue color, and its main symbol is that of a clock. It’s compatible with Gravity and Cosmic, but weak only to Void. Particle Everything that exists is made up of smaller things, and those smaller things are particles, whether they be atoms, molecules, photons, protons, neutrons, electrons, ions, tachyons, gravitons, etc. All these building blocks of matter and energy are what make up this element: Particle. In the macroscopic world, Particle is also represented through various substances such as snow, sand, dust, powder, etc despite those also in the domain of other elements. This element also encompasses atomic interactions and motions. Particle is most compatible to Gravity, Cosmic and all the Natural Elements apart from Life, Death, Mind, Sound and Darkness, and of course, weak to Void. Cosmic The celestial void that exists between worlds and everything in that void: stars, galaxies, planets, radiation....all which is only the physical manifestation of the 4th Universal Element: Cosmic. This element is ''the ''most powerful and abundant physical elements of all time, being present everywhere within the existing universe. Users of this element have complete dominion over all of space and the stars, and are virtually unfettered by whatever lies in it (can also breathe in space). This astral element encompasses the elements of Plasma, Gravity and Electromagnetism (respectively), and as such users also have dominion over them. Cosmic is compatible with Space-Time, Particle, Gravity, Lightning and Magnetism, but weak to Void. Gravity The 6th Universal Element and the weakest compared to Space-Time, Particle, Cosmic, Reality and Void. Gravity is the element of gravity, gravitons and gravitational forces/energy. It is an element of clinginess and stubbornness, while also an element of attraction. Users of this element can not only control/manipulate gravity, but also defy it, create black holes and move things around using it. It’s represented through the colors black and violet, and it is compatible with Space-Time, Particle and Cosmic, but like them, weak to Void. Electromagnetism This element is merely a Fusion Element (see the appropriate section below) but yet it is also considered to be a Universal Element. Electromagnetism is the combined element of Lightning and Magnetism, and embodies electromagnetism, electromagnetic fields, electromagnetic forces and the EM spectrum. It is one of the most powerful elements there is, and the elements of Lightning and Magnetism are sometimes considered just incomplete fractions of this element, with EM being the ''true ''one. Artificial Elements Elements that represent man-made forces rather than naturally-occurring ones. Technology Technology is the element of invention, everything man has made or will make. It was once created by Dea herself because she admired humanity’s ability to create. The element of Technology would evolve with each technological advancement made. Another aspect of Technology is that it is made from elements of nature, such as Metal, Lightning, making it the perfect Artificial Element. Nowadays, it is wielded by the Nativus of Construction: Euthenia. It is compatible with Lightning and Metal, but weak to Water and Magnetism. Esoteric Elements Elements that do not appear in nature or anywhere else, and are not naturally wielded. Anti-Gravity The only known Esoteric Element. The exact opposite of Gravity, being a force that ''repels ''rather than attracts. It’s represented with the color orange. Fusion Elements While there may be over 28 different elements in Pantheon and beyond, in reality there are many, ''many ''more. However these elements - abundant as they are - do not exist as their own separate element, but rather simply as a combination of two or more elements. These combination elements are known as Fusion Elements, or just Combination Elements. Most Fusion Elements are combinations of two different elements - such as Lava (or Magma), a fusion of the elements Fire and Earth - but some can be made of three, four, five and so on. A couple examples of this are Storm, a Fusion Element composed of Wind, Lightning and Water and Pollution, a combination of Air, Water and Poison. In some cases, a certain combination of different elements can form ''multiple ''different Fusion Elements rather than just one, such as Air and Earth, which can not only form the element Sand, but can also form the element of Dust. Another example is Fire and Air, which can for, either Hot Air or Smoke. There are some elements which can even be combined with Fusion Elements to form new fusions (like Desert, a Fusion Element of Sun (which is a fusion of Fire and Light), Sand and Plant), and some fusions can even exist as just a far, ''far ''stronger variant of non-Fusion elements, like Superbolt, a Fusion Element of Lightning and Energy. One Fusion Element known as Electromagnetism is considered as a Universal Element and is therefore placed into that category. Note: for a list of all known Fusion Elements, see here. Elemental Beings As you know above, there are certain living creatures in the world of Pantheon which have the ability to generate, control and manipulate certain elements in various ways. Titans Titans are large animalistic monsters with control over the elements. They are born from natural energy itself and most seek to destroy humanity and their creations. While originally they were thought to be nothing more than mindless beasts acting only on instinct, new research reveals that they are actually sapient, with some certain Titans even having the ability to speak. Titans only have control over one element - with some even being able to wield fusion elements - but cannot manipulate Universal Elements, only natural ones. They are also ''completely ''invulnerable to man-made weaponry and can influence the minds of wild animals (not domesticated ones). They can also live to be thousands of years old, and upon death will rapidly decay and disintegrate into pure nature energy. The Titans are truly the kings of the natural world, being matched by none. Nativus Nativus are an extremely powerful species of human-like entities born from Dea herself. Each Nativus has control over one single element, with some even having the power of Universal Elements. Like Titans, Nativus are fully sapient and can speak, but each one is far more powerful, however most of their true power is locked deep within them. Each Nativus possesses an elemental crystal known as a Nature Core in their chests, which give them their powers, form and vitality, along with a magical fluid in place of blood known as Ichor. Nativus also possess the ability to fuse, in which that two or more Nativus can merge together to form a stronger Nativus that wields a Fusion Element (non-fusion Nativus can only control non-fusion elements) that corresponds with the elements of the Nativus which fused into it. For example, Hestia (the Fire Nativus) and Gaea (the Earth Nativus) can fuse only into Ignis, the Fusion Nativus of the Magma element, the combination of Fire and Earth. There are only 26 Nativus that exist in Pantheon (one for each element that exists (other than Anti-Gravity, due to it being Esoteric)), and all of them are highly sought after by humanity for various reasons. Dea Dea was the very first wielder of all the Natural Elements who was placed on the planet Pantheon to watch over it. Despite having unfathomable power, she had yet to access her full potential, and unfortunately was unable to do so, for she had been mercilessly slaughtered by humans. Upon her death, her soul was split into 28 crystalline fragments which spread to all corners of the world, each infused with a remnant of her with the full power over one single element, be it Natural or Universal. Upon her demise, Dea’s very first creations, the Titans, had since aimed to exterminate all of humanity for their actions as a new substance known as Corruption formed from the negative emotion the goddess experienced during her final moments. Humanity’s last hope was the Nativus, and dedicated themselves to searching for them so that they may aid against their endeavors against the Titans and Corruption. Armigers Armigers are special weapons within the world of Pantheon which are forged from the natural energy of dead Titans, granting the weapons with elemental abilities (in order to slay Titans) and an almost total indestructibility. Each Armiger is considered ''extremely ''valuable, and only certain people are capable of wielding their elemental power. An Armiger can only be destroyed by Titans, Nativus or other Armigers.Category:Glitchee123z Category:Legendverse Terminology Category:Pantheon Terminology Category:Terminology